kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kuras/Fall Event 2016 E-2
Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Land-Based Aerial Support Notable Drops Rewards Fall Event 2016 E-2 Hard by Kuras Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Land-Based Aerial Support Notable Drops Rewards Back to top Summary Information General Map E-2 ( 本土防空戦 ) Boss Pre-final form Or Final form N/A Difficulty Hard Route C-G-J-I-K-O Fleet formations Line ahead, diamond, line ahead, diamond, line ahead Fleet Fleet composition DD DD CA(V) CA(V) Hiryuu Souryuu eLoS (Formula 33) 41.75 Air power 360-369 Land-Based Aerial Support Air base 1 (node O) 2x Land-based Bombers 1x Carrier-based fighters 1x Type 2 Large Flying Boat Air base 2 (Air defense) 4x Interceptor Fighters Miscellaneous 8 Attempts, 7 boss encounters, 5 boss kills, 3 S ranks Resources used 4k Fuel, 2k ammo, 1k steel, 4k bauxite Notable drops 1x Yamakaze 1x Harusame Rewards 2x Combat Ration 3x Irako 1x Daihatsu Landing Craft 1x SBD 1x TBD‎ Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction General information Map E-2 ( 本土防空戦 ) Boss (Pre-final form) Or Boss (Final form) N/A Difficulty Hard Route C-G-J-I-K-O Fleet formations Line ahead, diamond, line ahead, diamond, line ahead Resources before Resources after Resources used 4k Fuel, 2k ammo, 1k steel, 4k bauxite 8 Attempts, 7 boss encounters, 5 boss kills, 3 S ranks In E-2, Flagship Wo-Class CVs, and stronger versions, are to be encountered in many of the nodes. Even the boss of this map is either a Flagship III Wo-Class CV or Flagship IV Wo-Class CV. With sufficient air power and an Akizuki-Class DD with AACI setup in your fleet, this map should not be all that problematic though. Node C is an easy battle node with only a CL and DDs. Node G is an air strike node where you should easily be able to achieve air supremacy. With AACI being performed as well, this will be an easy node as well. Node J is a battle node where your fleet will have to fight against two Flagship Wo-Class CVs and a Flagship Ri-Class CA or a Flagship Ta-Class BB. Your shipgirls will mostly be fine with AACI being performed and a decent opening air strike. After node J comes node I, where you are to select whether your fleet goes to node K or L. Both nodes are air strike nodes with similar enemy patterns. Node K has a chance of an easier pattern appearing though. Thus, selecting node K is naturally preferred. With an air power of around 360, I was only able to achieve air parity at node K. However, this too should not be a big problem if AACI kicks in. Boss node O contains either two Flagship III Wo-Class CVs or Flagship IV Wo-Class CVs. The two Flagship IV Wo-Class CVs are even paired with a Flagship Ta-Class BB. The aforementioned abyssals are all formidable opponents, but are much easier to kill than the Himes of course. Earning an S rank at the boss node might be somewhat hard, but the boss may get taken down at least with a little bit of luck. With around 360 air power, air superiority was achieved at the boss node. Support expeditions and sparkling are not necessary. Back to top Fleet Composition & Equipment Setups Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition DD DD CA(V) CA(V) Hiryuu Souryuu eLoS (Formula 33) 41.75 Air power 360-399 It is recommended to have an Akizuki-class DD in your fleet or any other DD with a good AA stat, equipped for AACI duty, since Flagship Wo-Class CVs will be encountered at most of the nodes and there being two air strike nodes to be gone through. In deviation from the above equipment setup, you can equip a searchlight on your flagship to help you with night battle against the boss. An AACI-dedicated shipgirl in your fleet remains necessary still. If you find yourself lacking enough good fighters, do not hesitate replacing some of the bombers with more fighters. Additionally, you can assign more fighters to the air base to be sent to the boss node. Replacing the CA with another CAV equipped with seaplane bombers/fighters is another option. Keep in mind that you may want to have two CAVs available for E-4 though. Back to top Land-Based Aerial Support Air Bases 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34 1x Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) 1x Type 2 Large Flying Boat 2x Type 3 Fighter Hien Model 1D 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien (244th Air Combat Group) 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien Since there are two air bases available, but only one is allowed to be assigned to sortie, the other air base should contain Interceptor fighters (or Carrier-based fighters) and assigned to Air defense (防空) to protect your air bases. Once again, in case you lack good fighters, you can assign more fighters to the air base assigned to sortie to gain higher air power at the boss node in this manner. Back to top Notable Drops Notable Drops 1x Yamakaze @ node O, S rank, attempt 5 1x Harusame @ node J, S rank, attempt 8 Back to top Map Clear Rewards Rewards 2x Combat Ration 3x Irako 1x Daihatsu Landing Craft 1x SBD 1x TBD Category:Blog posts